


Saving Lives

by cheesepotations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fireman!McCree, M/M, Nurse!Hanzo, Oral Sex, firemens are secksy, fun fact: nurses REALLY like firemens, genji/lucio mentioned, got carried away in this au, lowkey love those ships, only some smut in this really, satya/sombra mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepotations/pseuds/cheesepotations
Summary: Nurses REALLY like firemen~Medical AU





	Saving Lives

**Author's Note:**

> i've been procrastinating on writing my other fics so i wrote this 
> 
> sorta for dicktrickle/squelchsquelch cause i love them but this was mainly for myself

Hanzo stumbled into their small apartment, kicking off his shoes at the door. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on before wincing at the brightness of the cheap lights. He was well paid but bills took a toll out of his paycheck. 

He dropped the bag of his stuff on a nearby table, telling himself he’d clean it up when he woke up. 

Genji and his apartment was pretty sparse. They had only lived there for a few weeks, not able to buy much furnature while paying for Genji’s education at the same time. The small ceiling light flickered and Hanzo hit the wall till it stopped. It upset the neighboors but the flickering light was much more annoying then the old man complaining to the landlord. The light now stable reveiled that Genji was, in fact, not home yet. It was 4 AM.

There was a rule that the brothers knew and respected. Hanzo worked the night shifts and when he came home at the asscrack of dawn Genji was supposed to be home from a night of “studying,” but usually partying, drinking, and occasionally some light drugs. He was a med student, a doctor-to-be, and this is what he did in his free time. Genji was extremely smart, sometimes even seeming smarter than Hanzo himself, but Genji decided to use his medical education and extreme skill in mathematics to find the perfect amount of weed to take for the best high.

Speaking of Genji’s education, his textbooks, papers, and other supplies were scattered around the room. Papers and diagrams of hearts and skeletons and even one large sticky note that said “blood” to remind Genji to remember the composition of cells and other organic matter in the bloodstream. Layed across the couch was a few of Hanzo’s scrubs with dried blood on some of them. Genji never did the laundry without making a mess.

All in all their apartment looked like one that would belong to a serial killer. 

Hanzo pulled off his shirt, throwing it in the pile that Genji had to wash. He plugged his phone in, sending Genji one text of ‘get home now’ as a warning. But he was too tired to make himself actually threatening. Hanzo was supposed to be home at 3, but he had a code that ran too long and two patients died right before his shift ended so he had to wrap up the bodies and do an ungodly amount of paperwork for each.

He could yell at Genji in the morning.

\--

Turns out the morning was 45 minutes later when Genji stumbled into the apartment, either drunk, high, or both. Hanzo was already pissed at Genji breaking his curfew but waking him up was even worse. One look at Hanzo and Genji had the fear of God in his eyes.

“I-I can explain, we were studying and Lu--”

“If you are coming home late, be quiet or I will kick you out of the house.”

Genji gave a nervous chuckle as Hanzo turned and stalked back to bed. 

\--

“I told you, I’m sorry about forgetting your expensive as shit elitist coffee.” Genji sighed, shoving another mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

Hanzo watched him with searing hatred. He only had to drink Genji’s shitty decaf crap brand coffee for breakfast and a bagel from last week because Genji still hasn’t picked up the groceries. 

“I sleep for less than three hours and I need my coffee, stop bitching about it.”

Genji laughed. “There are other coffees you can drink that aren’t a million dollars a cup.”

“Starbucks isn’t that expensive and you know it.”

“Rich boy.”

Hanzo scoffed. “We both grew up rich. And I remember you being the one who wanted to have designed everything.”

“Okay, shut your fuck you asshole you had designers too.” Genji snapped back, looking as menacing as a man with neon green hair, smudged eyeliner from the nigh before, and a mouthful of cereal with milk dribbling down his chin can be. “And girls don’t like guys with shitty clothes.”

Hanzo barked out a laugh. “Clothes don’t matter. Girls don’t like guys with shitty personalities.”

Genji didn’t dignify that with a response, instead looking down at his empty bowl of cereal. He reached for the box, finding it empty. Hanzo chuckled. “And that’s what happens when you don’t pick up groceries” 

“Get off my ass Handsoap.”

\--

“Will you please drive slower than twenty miles above the speed limit?” Hanzo gripped his seat, his fingernails finding their usual grooves they had dug thanks to Genji’s reckless driving.

“Hey, you didn’t get a license so you have no right to teach me about driving.”

“I have a license, I just don’t like to drive around.”

“Yeah, you like to be driven around.” Genji laughed, taking a sharper turn than needed just to see Hanzo’s look of panic. “God, I wish I had a dashcam just for your face.”

“Eyes on the road you animal!”

\--

“Morning Hanzo, Genji,” chirped Hana, greeting him happily as she climbed into their car. Genji gave an award winning smile and Hanzo just a small “hn” of awknowledgement. “Rough night?”

Genji laughed. Hanzo glared at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be hungover or something?” he asked.

Hana leaned forward from the front seat to answer, “Genji doesn’t get hungover, he’s too cool.”

Genji looked smugly at Hanzo. “Yeah Hanzo, I’m too cool to get hungover.”

Hana leaned back, smiling. “Oh no, it’s gone to his head.”

“It always goes to his head.” Hanzo groaned.

Hana had been riding with Genji and Hanzo to the hospital for a few months now. Genji would drop them off before heading to his classes. Although Hanzo’s shift didn’t start until the evening, he would sleep in the breakroom or take extra hours off of other overworked nurses. One he worked from 10 AM to 4 AM, but was then forced to go home. Limits on his shift hours were put in place after that. No longer than ten hours or he will be forcefully sent home. It happened a few times already.

Hana was a med student like Genji, but she took on an internship at the hospital. She followed Hanzo around sometimes and watched him. 

“Are we picking up Lucio as well?” Genji asked, actually stopping at a stop sign for once.

Hana shook her head. “Nah, he got a ride from someone else.”

“Hm” Genji pouted. He enjoyed Lucio’s company and the music that was always playing when he was around. Hanzo nudged him as Genji’s face turned red. Hana laughed.

\--

Three hours into his shift and Hanzo already was bored. He went from patient to patient in the ICU, rolling them over, refilling IVs, general boring stuff. The only thing interesting was Angela wheeling in another patient, but they weren’t his. Amelie got this one. He was severly burned in a kitchen fire. 

Hanzo and the other nurses, Amelie, Satya, Fareeha, Hana, and Bastion the office assistant, shared an excited look. 

Fire.

Hana leaned over the table in the center of the ICU, grinning at them all. “So, do you think it spread?”

Amelie shrugged. “If he lived in an apartment building, most likely. He seemed to be burned from at a distance so there may have been some kind of mini explosion. That definately would have spread.”

Satya groaned. “Building regulations haven’t changed much since the Gilded Age in America. Still horrible. People are going to get hurt.”

Fareeha shot her a look. “Sending out another letter to the senator today? You’re not changing anything, Satya. The most you are doing from your constant complaints about the government are only wasting trees and people’s time.”

Lucio burst through the doors, looking shaken and excited. “There’s seven more people in the ER due to an apartment fire.” 

Satya mouthed an “I told you so” to Fareeha, who glared back, sticking out her tongue.

“A few are still being wheeled in with some firemen.”

That got everyone’s attention. Hanzo all but shot out of his chair to run over to the ER. The rush of adrenaline that comes with saving people in critical condition was only rivaled by the sheer joy of the news that firemen were coming. Satya was right behind him, followed by a curious Hana.

Nurses love firemen. 

\--

Turns out they had enough nurses in the ER that neither Hanzo or Satya was needed. Still they hung around, looking through the glass at the ambulance doors. Firemen were leading in other nurses who wheeled in burned patients. Hana looked between Hanzo and Satya, knowing exactly why they were hear.

“I’m gonna head back to the ICU. I think I can help Amelie with her patients, or maybe Fareeha…” she said before walking off.

Neither Hanzo or Satya was listening. They were both wathcing the faces of the firemen who walked through the doors. 

A flash of familiar purple hair had Satya banging on the glass. The fireman turned around, winking at her. Satya smiled, and Sombra smiled right back. She walked over to the glass, pressing a kiss to the glass in front of Satya, who pouted. 

“That glass is filthy…” she mumbled, watching Sombra breathe a small cloud of moisture onto the glass to draw a little heart. She smiled at that.

Hanzo rolled his eyes at them, scanning the other firemen for his fireman. 

“Good luck, Hanzo.” Satya said before going to meet Sombra. “Tell Fareeha I’m taking my half hour break now.”

Hanzo waved his hand at her, shooing her away. A large German fireman walked in, leading another fireman along with him. He met with an older doctor, Ana, who aparently was Fareeha’s mother. Though she denied it when Ana paid her a visit and sometimes showed baby pictures on her break.

The German man, Reinhardt as Fareeha told him once, bellowed a laugh so loud Hanzo could hear it on the other side of the glass. Ana turned and pointed to Hanzo, pressed up against the glass. He leaned back, pretending he wasn’t watching and looking for a certain someone. Reinhardt turned, revealing a slightly smaller fireman, though not small in any sense, who gave Hanzo a small wave.

Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that man. Jesse. Jesse tipped his helmet before wincing and holding his arm. Hanzo could see a stain of blood on his arm that he guessed was his own. Hanzo’s mind immediately went into overdrive in worry.

It’s small, not dripping, probably stopped bleeding awhile ago. Maybe because of a burning piece of something falling and how tall was that apartment building? Could he have fallen? He’s okay enough to walk into the ER himself and not need to be wheeled in so he’s not that badly hurt. 

Hanzo walked over to the other side of the glass in the ER where Jesse met him.

“Hey darli-” Jesse started before Hanzo interupted. 

“Are you hurt?”

“Nah, nothin’ serious. Just a minor cut on some metal, or glass, or somethin’. I promise I’m not gonna bleed out on ya, darlin’.”

The worry left Hanzo and he was only left with joy and silght irritation. 

“You have to be careful or we won’t spend my break together, Jesse.”

Jesse faked looking wounded, pouting at him. “Oh, ya don’t have ta be so cruel.”

Hanzo had to smile at Jesse’s puppy dog eyes. “I’ll get you a band-aid and we can stay together today, but next time I won’t be so nice.”

Jesse beamed. “Ya still got those cowboy ones for the kiddies?”

“If you want a cowboy band-aid I am never going to be seen with you again.”

“Aw darlin’, you’re so mean ta me…” Jesse chuckled. “Fine, I’ll take those boring-ass brown ones, Mr. No-Fun.”

“Keep talking and I’m not sucking your dick.”

Jesse bit his lip, happily following Hanzo as he headed back to the breakroom.

\--

There was a special breakroom near the side of the hospital that was reserved for special purposes. Special purposes being the place where hospital employees go to fuck each other or someone else. 

Currently there was a fireman’s helmet resting on the doornob. 

\--

“God, fuck, Hanzo, darlin’-- D-Don’t stop….”

Hanzo moaned, leaning forward and taking more of Jesse’s cock down his throat. Jesse gripped Hanzo’s hair, shoving his cock down further, pressing Hanzo’s face against the dark curls at the base of his cock.

“Fuck, baby, ya look so good down there. On your knees for me, loving it.”

Hanzo moaned, the vibration causing Jesse to let out a shaky breath. “Yes, ya love it down there. Taking my cock like yer life depends on it. Like the good lil’ slut ya are.” He gripped Hanzo’s hair, pulling him off his cock. Hanzo whined, leaning forward, trying to get little licks on the tip of Jesse’s dick. 

“Come on, darlin’, if ya want it, ya gotta ask for it.” Hanzo glared in return, batting away Jesse’s hand to return to his cock.

“You’ve lost the privilege to touch me.”

“Oh come on darlin’, don’t be like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh fuck baby don’t do that to me.” Jesse’s voice cracked as Hanzo leaned forward and deepthroated him once again. He leaned back, licking a long stripe up the bottom of Jesse’s cock.

Hanzo looked up at Jesse and Jesse felt his knees go weak at that look. “Use me, Jesse McCree. You saved lives today. You get a reward.” He gave a mischivous smile and Jesse almost came right then and there.

“A-Alrighty then…” Jesse really wished he said something much sexier than that as Hanzo opened his mouth and let Jesse slide back in. He thrust once, pulled in by the velvet of Hanzo’s throat. He was goddamn perfect, letting him hold his hair and fuck his pretty face as much as he wanted. 

“Goddamn Hanzo, you’re so good to me. S-So perfect.” he shuddered, Hanzo moaning, leaning back to suck on just the head. He looked up at Jesse, his eyes begging Jesse to keep talking. Hanzo always loved his voice. “Fuck, just lookin’ at ya makes me think I died back there. Maybe I got hit by a burning chunk of wood and now an angel is sucking my cock.”

Hanzo pulled back, letting Jesse’s cock hit his cheek and hang heavy. “Jesse… Jesse, please… Shut up.”

“Oh come on, don’t be so mean to me. Ya love the sound of my voice”

Hanzo stood up, grabbing Jesse’s cock with one hand. He kissed at Jesse’s neck, letting Jesse moan as he bit down. “See?” he bit lightly at the shell of Jesse’s ear. “I love the sound or your voice.” He chuckled, biting down on Jesse’s neck. “Just not when you’re talking.”

Jesse grabbed onto Hanzo’s waist, trying to grind into Hanzo’s hand. “Baby, baby, please…”

Hanzo gripped the base on Jesse’s cock, grinding his own erection against his. “Soon. Let me take care of you.”

Hanzo put a hand on Jesse’s chest, pushing him over to one of the tables. Jesse grinned, leaning back and letting Hanzo crawl on top of him. Hanzo leaned back, sitting himself down on Jesse’s lap, grinding his ass back into Jesse’s crotch. He spent a few more moments admiring the way Jesse squirmed and whined, grabbing onto his waist and pulling him down harder. 

Jesse sat up, biting at Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo chuckled, lightly pushing him away for Jesse to keep kissing his neck and jaw. 

“Jesse, I nee-” he cut himself off as Jesse bit down, licking the reddened skin soothingly. “I-I need to grab lube, calm down.”

Hanzo reached over Jesse, pushing him down so he could scoot forward on the table and grab the small bottle of lube left on the table by a medkit someone left out.

Jesse took advantage of this opportunity, sliding his hands up under Hanzo’s shirt and grabbing handfuls of his chest. Hanzo shuddered, dropping the lube by them and grabbing onto Jesse’s shoulders, pushing his chest into Jesse’s face. 

“Baby, I’ll never get tired of these tits o’ yours.” He pulled the shirt up higher, nipping at his chest. He pinched one of Hanzo’s nipples with his free hand, licking and sucking on the other. Hanzo keened, gripping Jesse’s shoulders tighter. 

Hanzo gripped the bottle of lube, pushing on Jesse’s shoulder to lay him down. Jesse gave a cocky smirk, seeing Hanzo’s debauched appearance. He glared back at Jesse, pulling off his shirt.

“Take off your clothes.”

Jesse grinned. “Whatever ya say, darlin’.”

\--

Hanzo stumbled back into the apartment. Jesse had hung around for the rest of his shift, all the way until 2 AM. They were able to fool around a bit more at Jesse’s place before Hanzo really needed to get home. He groaned, dropping his back halfway on the table in the dark, letting it fall to the floor and hit his foot.

“Good morning, slut.” 

The lights flicked on and Hanzo winced. Genji sat on the counter, Lucio leaned against it behind him. They both laughed.

“We were waiting for you. Had fun?”

Hanzo glared at them both, adjusting the shirt to hide the new hickies.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise no one died because hanzo and jesse were fuckin


End file.
